The Collection
by FlameandRoy
Summary: Hello! This is Flame p1ckle with a story called The Collection! This is probably going to keep going until the end of TIME! Well for a long time. This was inspired by MouseMaster42's The Game. Shout-out to you Mouse! Please give me suggestions!
1. Pokesitting

Poke-sitting

AN: Hey guys! How's it going? As it says in the description this is inspired by The Game. Enjoy reading! I had to repost this, because I got some critiscm. I really appreciate it because I want to improve my writing skills. Sorry, but I forgot the reviewers, but you can let me know who you are. Thanks. I did get permission from MouseMaster42 for this stuff.

Quincy the Pokemon trainer was walking through the halls of the brawl house. The brawl house was basically a mansion attached to the brawl stadium. It was a nice place.

Squirtle was walking next to him and Pikachu was following closely behind. Squirtle tugged at Quincy's sleeve.

"Yes?" Quincy said. Squirtle gestured to his stomach. "Dude, this is like the 5th time today," Quincy said.

'These guys are a handful," he thought. 'I love them and all, but I need a day to myself. Who do I trust enough to watch over these guys? Samus? She's usually busy. Marth? I don't really know him well enough. Ness? Too young. Ganondorf? Too... Why would I even think that. I could ask Pit!' Quincy thought with a smile. He ran through the hallways with the pokemon following with confused expressions. Squirtle grumbled. "You'll get food soon," Quincy said and Squirtle's face lit up.

The trio finally got to Pit's dorm. He knocked. After a few seconds, Pit opened the door.

"Hey Q," Pit said cheerfully. "Whaddaya need?" Quincy got ready for a rejection.

"Could you baby-sit my Pokemon today?" Quincy pleaded.

"No need to beg, even thought I enjoy it. But sure, enjoy your day off." Pit answered. Quincy then let Charizard, Ivysaur, Pichu, and Jigglypuff out of their pokeballs.

"Wait all of th-" Pit started but Qunicy interrupted

"Thanks!" then made a beeline for the other direction.

"QUINCY!" Pit yelled angrily.

Quincy yelled back "They're all hungry!" then ran off laughing.

"Uhh, can all you guys just go into my dorm while I get some help from people?" Pit asked them. They all made sounds which must have meant yes. After Pit put closed his dorm door, he started walking through the halls wondering who he could ask to help him. He saw no one. Suddenly Pit remembered the Pokemon possibly tearing apart his drom room. Then remembered Charizard. "Uh oh," he said then ran/flew as fast as he could to the dorm.

Pit was glad that the smashers didn't have to wear their battle outfits here. He looked like a normal 14-year-old. Except for the wings.

When he got to the room, he saw a warzone. Pikachu and Pichu were playing thundershock tag, toasting his pillow. Ivysaur was growing so many vines he thought his dorm was a jungle. Jigglypuff was singing quietly to itself. 'That one gets a treat' Pit thought. Charizard was torching Pit's bathroom. "I am going to kill that kid," Pit said angrily. 'Where to start?' he wondered.

He started by prying Pichu off of Pikachu when their electrotag game got out of hand. To calm them down he put them next to Jigglypuff. It's song immediately knocked them cold out.

"Thank you!" Marth said to the puff ball.

Next he went to Ivysaur and tried to stop him from jungle-fying his dorm room. Sure he liked "The Great Outdoors" but this was ridiculous. He managed to pick the Pokemon up, but it didn't go down without a fight.

A half an hour of vine-choking/ razor leaves and other painful Pit-torturing methods, Pit got the "Evil" creature down next to Jigglypuff. It fell asleep instantly. "Dude, I so owe you for this," Pit said to Jigglypuff. It chirped happily. The angel finally managed to push himself back on his feet. When Pit turned his back, The pink puffball grinned evilly and pulled out a sharpie.

Next Pit went for the monster of the group, Charizard.

(AN: The events that happened with Charizard and Pit are too Pit-torturing for me to write.) Finally he managed to push the thing next to Jigglypuff. "You get no treats," Pit said angrily trying to stand up. In return, Charizard used flamethrower, berfore promptly falling asleep. "Never-again-poke-sit," pit said in-between coughing up smoke. Then Jigglypuff's song reached his ears. One thought went through his head before he blacked out. 'Am I forgetting someone?'

Quincy walked through the hallways of brawl mansion in black jeans and a red shirt with his signature hat. His hair was wet after having a splash war with Marth, Samus, Ike, and Sheik.

"What have my little minions been doing?" he wondered with an evil smirk. Snake passed him and gave him an amused, yet confused expression.

"Follow me and you'll find out," Quincy said with another evil smirk. Snake shrugged his shoulders and followed the kid.

When they got to Pit's room, they saw Pit lying face up on the ground with all the pokemon around him. He had a sharpie-drawn mustache and other crude looking art on his face. Squirtle held up a camera that had appeared to have been recording the whole thing. Quincy burst out into laughter and Snake couldn't help but chuckle. Pit awoke hearing their laughter.

"Wait, wha?" Pit asked obviously still dazed. Then he realized his situation. Then he looked at Squirtle with his video camera. "I knew I forgot someone," Pit grumbled angrily.

"Quincy let me make this clear," Pit said in a scary un-Pit-like voice. "You have exactly 10 seconds to run. Snake can I trust you to watch them?" Pit asked pointing to the Pokemon. Snake nodded.

"10...9...8...7...6..." Pit started but Quincy had taken off.

That afternoon their was laughter. From Quincy. And yells of revenge from Pit. And splashes from Pit falling in the pool. And more laughter. Another day in the office at Brawl Mansion.

AN: How was it? I think I edited it better than last time. I hope you guys enjoy. Credit for Quincy goes to MouseMaster42. Check out The Game, it's really good! See you next time in-(Dramatic pause and then says in movie announcer voice) THE COLLECTION!

-Flame p1ckle


	2. Tree climbing

Tree "Climbing"

AN: I got really good feedback on the last chapter!

MouseMaster42: I'm glad I captured what you think is Quincy. This is my first SSB Fanfiction. (::) that was for The Game.

NinFreak95: Thanks! I saw the one episode in the old Pokemon where they met the Jigglypuff and they all fell asleep. That was what gave me the idea.

Anon: Thanks! You get a virtual cookie for being my first anonymous reviewer. (::)

Kyanite Archer: Thanks for the critiscm. I really wanna learn how to improve my writing skills.

noob7: You were my first reviewer when I first posted this so-

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! COOKIES!

Onto the chapter!

"LINK!" Marth yelled at the Hyrulian who was currently running looking scared. Link ran by Zelda. "What did he do this time?" Zelda asked to no one in particular. Then she saw Marth. And laughed the loudest she ever had. Marth glared at her in return.

"Can you blame me?" she asked him, barely containing her giggles. Marth just growled in return, then ran off.

Quincy was watching Spongebob on the flatscreen in the main room of the Brawl House. Why was he watching Spongebob? Because nobody would do anything with him. Samus and Snake were playing chess, Pit was sick in his room, and Marth was who-knows-where. Then he heard the death threats. He suddenly knew where Marth was. Then he saw Link run by.

"I don't even know why he's chasing me!" Link said before taking off out the backdoor of the Brawl House. Marth came in soon after with what appeared to be makeup messily drawn on his face. Quincy failed to stifle his laughter.

"Telling anybody about this will result in a long and painful death Quincy," Marth threatened in an un-Marth way. Quincy immediately managed to stifle his laughter.

"Where'd **HE** go?" Marth asked fiercly.

"Out back," Quincy managed to say before breaking out in hysterical laughter. Marth then put on his predator face and ran faster then Quincy thought possible out the back door.

"LINK! WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Marth yelled angrily. Sadly for Link, he started cracking up in a nearby tree.

"AHA!" yelled Marth with a look of revenge and satisfaction on his face. "You're mine!" Marth yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Link yelled. It didn't sound convincing since he was laughing. Marth then tried to climb up the tree.

"Tried" in Marth's case was fall as soon as he got up one branch. This went on for a while, until Marth hatched a plan.

"I GIVE UP!" he yelled in fake anger, but Link believed it.

"I'm staying up here!" Link yelled, thinking Marth would fake it and attack him as soon as he came down.

"I didn't do it I tell you!" Link yelled seriously scared now. Marth just walked away.

It was 3 hours after Marth left Link in the tree. Link had actually just been up there napping. He checked his watch.

"I actually think he let it go," Link said to nobody. He slowly climbed down the tree. He let out a relieved sigh.

"DIE!" Marth suddenly popped out of a nearby bush and yelled.

"Bring it!" Link yelled back, feeling better-rested for a battle.

After a long fight with lots of bruises and cuts, they were both laying face-down on the grass. Marth mumbled "Truce?" Link responded "Yes," they both promptly passed out.

Quincy and Pit quietly snuck out of the Brawl House.

"Does this make up for the poke-sitting?" Quincy asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Pit said with a similar smirk.

"How'd you do it?" Pit asked.

"Easy," Quincy responded. "Steal Link's cap, put it in Marth's room, and apply makeup,"

"Kudos to you my friend," Pit said happily.

AN: How was chapter 2? I feel like it wasn't as good as chapter 1, but I did my best. Mischevious Quincy and Pit. I hope I captured their characters right Mouse, Hershel, and Fang.

-Flame p1ckle


	3. Rainy Day

Rainy Day

AN: Hey peeps! How's it going? I changed my penname because now- my best bro Royboy150 will be using this account. Basically, I will be writing the collection alone. But we will let you know who's authoring what. Enjoy!

No Reviews this Chapter;_;

Quincy was walking quietly through the Brawl House. For once the brown-haired boy had taken off his hat. It was raining outside so everybody was inside. It wasn't that the smashers couldn't play in the rain, they just didn't feel like it. Quincy sighed loudly. Everyone was napping. Seriously everyone. Except Marth.

Marth was walking through the halls after Ike and Samus had ditched him to go take a nap. He was just as bored. Marth walked into the same hall as Quincy.

"What's up Quince?" Marth asked sounding as bored as ever.

"(Sigh) I'm too bored to even say the ceiling," Quincy responded half-heartedly.

"Ouch man," Marth responded. "We need to liven this place up a little, don you think?" Marth said.

"What do you suggest?" Quincy asked. "Well I was thinking..." Marth started with a smirk. Then he whispered something in the pokemon trainer's ears that made his eyes light up. "Perfect," Quincy said with a mischecious smile after Marth had finished. "Let's see how this plays out," Marth said.

Quincy ran through the halls screaming and banging a pot and a pan while every smasher was trying to take a nap. Marth was doing the same. Doors were being slammed open, and soon there was an angry mob following them both. "This is an insane idea Marth!" Quincy yelled over the screaming of the mob. Marth smirked. "We're trying to liven this day up! What do you except!" Marth yelled back. Ike happened to be in the front of the mob.

"I understand that you're bored but this is now way to handle it!" the purple haired boy yelled angrily.

The crowd finally made it outside and got soaked.

"IS THIS REVENGE?" Pit yelled angrily.

"What does he mean?" Marth asked confused.

"Uhh, nothing..." Quincy said trying to look innocent. Marth shrugged it off.

They finally made it to the site of the "Day-livener". Marth and Quincy stopped abruptly. "WHAT DID YOU DRAG US OUT HERE TO DO?" Zelda, of all people, screamed. "We're he to liven up the day!" Quincy said happily. The mob looked like they were about to strangle the duo, but then Marth set the plan in action.

He set the rain on fire in blue flames. Everyone stopped and stared in awe. Even Ganondorf and Snake were wide-mouthed. "Oh my," Zelda gasped. Then there were more colored flames dancing through the rain. Flames of yellow, blue, green, red, orange, almost every color imaginable. They formed scenes of smash battles. And it didn't show scenes where one person was particularly losing, it showed scenes of a few seconds near that point where the forces were about to collide, so no one was disapointed. There was loud clapping. After the flaming rain stopped, a change happened that made the rainy day better.

Ness and Lucas simultaneously yelled "NOT IT!" and took off running. Even more "NOT IT!"'s rang out in the crowd and the last voice heard was Quincy.

"We're gonna have to thank those two for livening up today even more," said the soaked Altean standing next to Quincy.

"Hey Marth?" Quincy asked, preparing for running.

"You're it!" Quincy yelled at Marth and tagged him. He took off running and laughing. "OH IT"S ON!" Marth yelled as sort of a battle cry, then ran after Samus.

And that's how Quincy and Marth livened up a rainy day.

AN: How was it? It's not my favorite chapter, but I still like it. I hope you do too. Thanks for reading. Thanks to Kyanite Archer who keeps giving me good suggestions. He/She was the reason I rewrote this chapter. Sorry that I keep forgetting to make it easier to read, but I'm a novice writer.

-Flame p1ckle


	4. Melee

Melee Gameplay

AN: Hey people! I'm updating fast but I have school tommorow so it might be a little while before I update again.

Kyanite Archer: Thanks! Thank you for being my criticst, I'm happy. (::)

MouseMaster42: Thanks for the encouragemant and suggestions!

It was a quiet day in the Brawl House. Samus was sleeping peacefully. Ike was watching a horror movie with Sheik. Nana and Popo were babysitting Ness and Lucas while the duo was playing Mother Earth. And a certain Altean Prince was sitting in his room playing Super Smash Bros Melee. There was nothing else for the smashers to do.

"Ahh, memories," Marth said controlling Roy making him stab Kirby.

A certain bounty hunter had woken up from her nap.

"What the-" she said confused and tired. She had heard Marth groaning from his room. She sleepily walked through the quiet hallways towards his room. The walls were painted white, with colorful streaks drawn in here and there.

"Why does he have to wake me up?" Samus groaned. She finally reached the oak door with a sign that said 'MARTH' on it. She quietly opened the door.

"Hey Sam," Marth said without thinking. He tended to call her Sam without thinking. Marth was lying on his bead, with a wii remote in his hand.

"What are you playing?" Samus asked.

"Melee," Marth replied curtly before quickly slamming down his wii remote.

"Who made Kirby so hard?" Marth yelled angrily. Samus giggled.

"Oh, like you could do any better," Marth said arrogantly. Samus grabbed the wii remote and nunchucks, started a 10-stock battle with Kirby, and won within a minute.

"Wha-bu-hu?" Marth stuttered. Samus grinned.

"I can so beat you in a one-on-one," Samus challenged.

"Bring it," Marth said arrogantly, again.

Marth was completely destroyed by Samus in a one-on-one.

"That hurts!" Marth moaned. "It hurts that you beat me!" Marth wailed being overdramatic.

"Want me to make it feel better?" Samus asked taking a motherly tone. Marth nodded. She then proceeded to punch him in the face.

"What the heck?" Marth yelled angrily. But she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off laughing.

"Girls," Marth sighed.

AN: How was this chapter? I think I did pretty good with the Marth/Samus fluff.

-Flame_p1ckle


End file.
